


I Missed You (Him)

by NEONVORE



Series: Langst Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), klangst, prompt, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONVORE/pseuds/NEONVORE
Summary: Prompt; some depressed/self-doubting lance and veronica? (confused bisexual lance maybe?) asked by Anon-





	I Missed You (Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay! I haven’t done this in some quite sometime - so I might be the slightest rusty!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance shifted on his heel anxiously, darkened blue eyes gazing from one side to another - almost anxiously. Everyone was healing just fine, and it seemed that maybe everything would be okay for even just a little bit. But that didn’t mean the raging fear and confusion left Lance. In fact, seeing Keith -  _and everyone else_ in their hospital beds made the Paladin almost fearful for what else would come.

But much to his joy, everything went calmly, everyone was  _fine_.

Which left Lance to where he was currently. The tanned boy anxiously leaned against the walls within The Garrison, eyes continuously darting from left to right, as if he was waiting for someone.

“Lance?”

Jolting from his spot, Lance quickly whipped his head around and raised his hands in defense. Doing this only gained him a weird, and surely worried look from his sister. Veronica softly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, a thin but defined brow raising in confusion.

 

“What was that all about, Lance?” She spoke sternly, but with a hint of tease laced in her voice. “And, why are you out here?” Veronica carefully took a step forwards to him, a hand shifting to raise and rest on the sleeved shoulder of Lance. He flinched at this, and remained tense as ever. But he didn’t dare speak a word, and instead watched silently. “..Alone, nonetheless.” Veronica murmurs.

Lance felt clueless. His heart was pounding, and he wanted nothing more to just run. Because he wasn’t in the mood to talk about his feelings, and surely not to Veronica. She was his sister, but that didn’t mean it felt right.

“You know, jus’.. Chilling?” He speaks quietly, brows furrowed as he met her eyes almost hesitantly.

The two siblings stood in silence, before she softly pulls away. For a good second, Lance swore she was going to leave him - but in a matter of seconds her hand gently laced with his. She gave a squeeze of reassurance, and shut her eyes as she gazed away. 

“I missed you.” She states plainly.

Veronica was a leader, not the best at words - but much better then.. Lance found himself warming up, a mixture of confusion and pure  _anger_.

“I know.” Lance responds bitterly, exhaling sharply. “Trust me, I know, I’m just..” He trails off, and shakes his head. “Confused. Really, really confused..” He kept his head down, eyes fixated on their hands - still oh-so-gently laced together. It felt taboo. It reminded him when they were young.

She hums lowly and begins to walk, pulling Lance alongside.

“That is an issue then, huh?”

Lance grumbles and shrugs, giving a slight nod. “I guess? Veronica what is going on? Why are you -”

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, grip tightening as she gave Lance an annoyed look. “You’ve changed. I can see it.” She frowns now, and shakes her head, pulling her hands to softly raise them and grasp onto Lance’s face with the softest of touches. A mother’s touch, Lance pondered. He found it amusing.

“ _I’ve_ changed.” She says bitterly, swallowing hard.

It felt like his world stopped moving, his legs felt weak and the burning sensation in his eyes only drove him crazy. It was only until he realized he was crying when Veronica pulled him in closely, her fingers dragging through his hair soothingly. 

“I need you to tall to me. I can see something is on your mind. Is it about..” She trails, pondering for a moment, before continuing on. “..Allura?”  Lance almost laughed at his, but sniffed instead and shook his head no.

“Keith.” He states, earning a hum from Veronica.

“Keith?” She repeats, furrowing her own brows. “..You always talked about him, before all this - you know.” She giggles. ”You made him seem like some wicked man, but you and him are a lot alike in some ways.”  Lance almost scoffed at this, but held it back. He knew she was right. He found himself falling into the mistakes Keith made before he was the leader of Voltron - the lonesome, hotheaded pilot he was. It felt like all his damage, all the negativity found a new host. And it just had to be the ‘new’  _Red Paladin_.

“I like him.” Lance says against Veronica’s shoulder, only to stop as she pulled away. “I would hope so. You are a team. A family.” She sadly smiles, wiping a tear away from Lance’s cheek.

 

It felt like he couldn’t talk, like every breath he took made him drown further and further - only until he couldn’t manage out anymore words.

“I miss him. I want him, Veronica.” He says in a broken voice, surprised by himself. Did he miss him? He pondered, and found all of what he said - every sputtered and broken word, came from somewhere. Somewhere he tried to hide,  _something_ he tried to hide.

 _“Hermano.. Do you love him?”_ Veronica says quietly, barely above a whisper.

Her Spanish sounded odd to Lance, considering the two of them hadn’t used it as basic communication for so long every since joining The Garrison - alongside with joining Voltron.

She nods understandingly, and pulls Lance close, burying her face in his hair.

 

“Trust me, Lance. I’ll help you. Besides,” pulling away, she manages a teasing grin, and rests her hands on his shoulders,  _“who could resist a Mcclain?”_


End file.
